Fight Night: Elsa vs Maleficent
by Sea Eagle
Summary: The Snow Queen returns to the Fight Night ring after being challenged by the greatest Disney Villain ever. Place your bets, and be prepared to be at the edge of your seats, cause it's Fight Night! Parody of Death Battle, 4.5 outta 6.


**Yo, waddup? It is i, Sea Eagle, and i'm back with another entry on the Fight Night series. This time, Elsa's coming back. And she's facing Maleficent, the 2014 Maleficent. I have an explanation for it though. It's right in the story. So, enough talk, enjoy.**

* * *

Magical queens are ladies you don't wanna mess around with. And when it comes to these ladies, no one does them better than Disney.

Elsa, victorious, now returns to the Fight Night ring, and faces one of Disney's greatest villains:

Maleficent, the strongest fairy of the Moors.

To ensure that this is a fair fight, the use of summoning other creatures are not allowed. They are limited to only their normal magical skills.

Also, as she was rebuilt in the most recent Disney live-action move, I will be examining the 2014 version of Maleficent.

Since Maleficent, pre-2014, could conjure up all sorts of deadly shit, and can transform into a GIANT MOTHERFUCKING DRAGON, probably a good idea.

My name is Sea Eagle. Place your bets and be prepared to be at the edge of your seats, 'cause it's Fight Night!

* * *

I've covered Elsa skills in her battle against Jack Frost. But I'd like to add an extra few notes on her abilities.

While she's not invincible, she is shown to be able to survive a rather painful blow. Even though unconscious, she was able to survive a hit to head, and quickly recover from any pain as she awakened.

Also, her ice is shown to be pretty powerful. She is able to completely restrain a human-being just by freezing them. Not to mention, she created an entire ice castle and the foundation underneath isn't shown to be having any trouble supporting the rest of the castle.

And even though she's still able to think calmly on a battle, she is a fierce fighter, and will not show any mercy, despite not having any shown combat experience.

However, she doesn't have much coverage for anything in her blind spot, as she doesn't seem to be able to notice if something about to kill her. It happened twice in the movie.

But will all those skills be enough to take down Disney's greatest villain?

* * *

In the land known as the Moors, there lived a young fairy named Maleficent. She was born with the ability to controls trees and plants, and grew up to become the most powerful fairy of the Moors, making her its protector.

Her most powerful ability is her use of magic. She can create giant thorns of doom, and lift enemies up with telekinesis. She can transform any object into anything she pleases. She can also plant curses, and knock out enemies with a special spell that also makes them so freaking light they float in the air. And she is also shown to be able to teleport.

And then there are her wings, giving her the obvious powers of flight. Her wings are powerful enough to blow enemies away, and she can use them to protect herself from arrows. With her powers of flight, she is able to hit enemies with hard hits. Her wings are so big, she'd have to drag them around when walking. Not to mention they are strong enough to lift her up, with only the help of the gust of wind, without having to flap them.

She is strong, fast, and is a master at combat. However, she is shown to have a rather rage-y personality. She is a jealous type, and at the same time, the angry type. However, this does not stop her from being an observant fighter. With her flight skills, she can take to the skies, and observe the battlefield before striking.

Despite being the strongest fairy of all, Maleficent have a weakness to a certain element: Iron. It is her Kryptonite. Iron is shown to be able to burn fairies. So that's why Steel-type attacks are super effective against Fairy-types. However, after being burnt so much by Iron, she is able to negate some damage taken from the burn.

She is a strong and potent fighter, and can break free from any tight spots. She is, and always will be, Disney's greatest villain.

* * *

Fighters, to your mark. It's time to find out which is the strongest Disney queen of them all.

Who will be victorious? Place your bets, and be prepared to be at the edge of your seats, 'cause it's Fight Night.

* * *

Elsa was looking through her kingdom, and everything seemed fine. There doesn't seem to be any trouble. However, she was interrupted by one of her guards. He looked rather exhausted.

"Milady, there is a creature, in the village." He said. "She said she means peace, but we're not sure of this. She's scaring the villagers."

"Hmm…sounds like a matter I shall deal with myself." Replied Elsa. "You and your men stay back. Make sure no civilian gets hurt."

"Yes, my queen." Said the guard as he ran off.

Elsa looked at her kingdom again, trying to identify the location of this 'creature' before she walked down to the gates and got into her carriage.

Meanwhile, in the village was a commotion. The locals went into buildings to hide from the horned, winged, creature. Guards were surrounding her with metal spears. But she didn't fear them. She easily threw them back with telekinesis. They all scattered all around the street. As they struggle to get back up, Elsa's carriage arrived on time. She quickly stepped off, and saw the creature.

"Stop! In the name of the queen that is me!" said Elsa.

"So you're the one in charge of this kingdom?" said the creature. "I am Maleficent, protector of the Moors. I was just on a friendly visit, but then your guards went after me. If you may, I'd like you to call them off."

"Well I apologize, but I cannot let you stay here any longer." Said Elsa. "You are scaring my people. If you don't mind, I'd like you to leave, please." And as she was about to walk into her carriage she mumbled "Tourists."

Hearing this, Maleficent pushed her carriage back with telekinesis. It flipped over, and prevented Elsa from escaping.

"I don't think I appreciate your tone." She said. "This isn't how you'd treat guests, is it?"

"…..Unfortunately, you're no longer on the guest list." Replied Elsa as she turned around. Her face was filled with anger, and she was ready to fight.

(Battle BGM: Pokemon X and Y Successor Korrina Battle Theme)

FIGHT!

Elsa shot a snow blast first, as Maleficent quickly summoned a giant thorn to protect her. She then fired a wave of roots, popping out from the ground. Elsa quickly avoided it, and fired icicles right at the fairy. She quickly flew upwards, avoiding the attack. She then quickly swooped down, and dragged a bunch of stuff along with her telekinesis.

As she pushed them forth towards Elsa, she quickly created an ice pillar to protect herself. As the pillar shielded her from the objects, Maleficent kept flying. However, she failed to break the ice, causing her head to feel pain. Angered, she flew upwards once more, and trapped Elsa in a cage of roots.

However, Elsa froze the roots, picked up a rock and smashed a root with it, breaking free from the trap. But then she quickly met up with Maleficent's fist as she swooped down. She kept flying, and turned around for another hit, but Elsa froze her wings solid, causing her to crash down, allowing Elsa to hit her with a set of snow blasts, before sending her into the air with an ice pillar from underneath her.

As she collided with the ground again, her wings broke free. But it was too late. She quickly got back up to the ground, and picked up a stick. It was pretty much a small twig, which she then turned into a staff. She flew at Elsa, smacking her with the staff, and sending her flying. As she was about to do it again, the Snow Queen created a blizzard that blew her off. She quickly recovered, and blasted Elsa off with Telekinesis. She was about to fly away very far, but Maleficent held her back with a giant thorn. She slammed it hard, and fell to the ground, in pain.

Before she could get up, Maleficent quickly restrained her with roots. She struggled to break free, but she just couldn't.

"Hmph. Looks like you're outmatched." Said Maleficent.

"I'm…not finished…yet!" said Elsa. She touched the roots, and quickly froze them. She then broke free, and fired a blast at Maleficent. However, she quickly teleported away. Elsa got confused. As she looked around, she didn't see Maleficent anywhere. But then she turned around, and a staff smacked her in the face.

She fell down to the ground, but quickly got back up. But then, she was slapped by a root. Before she could recover, she was slapped by another root. Maleficent was right above her, conjuring up roots that would slap her hard. Elsa was stuck in a barrage of root smacks, on her face, on her arm, on her leg, you name a body part, and a root smacked her there.

Once the roots were gone, Elsa quickly recovered. But Maleficent quickly swooped down and smashed her with her staff again, sending her flying backwards.

Elsa was in too much pain to get up. Maleficent walked over to her, with a smirk on her face. Elsa didn't even try to fight back. She took too much damage, she could barely move her fingers. She gave up.

"Okay…fine….you win." She said. "You may stay…for as long as you like."

"Actually, I've just lost interest." Replied Maleficent. "I don't appreciate how I was greeted into this kingdom. But I shall be back soon for another visit, and I expect a better first impression."

"Just be sure to send a letter first…so I'd know you're coming."

"I'll remember that." And with that, Maleficent flew away.

KO!

* * *

Damn. That chick was brutal.

Despite the fact that Elsa could freeze anyone solid, her magic was nowhere close to being as versatile as Maleficent's. Even if we'd let Elsa summon Marshmallow, we'd also let Maleficent summon that root worm thing in her movie. And the worm could take down a horde of soldiers while Marshmallow got defeated fighting the same amount of men.

Maleficent's physical combat skills were also worth mentioning though, as this allows her to easily overpower Elsa's small amount of physical defense. And of course, Maleficent has more experience in fighting than Elsa, despite both being close in age.

Looks like the Snow Queen has been dethroned.

The winner is Maleficent.

* * *

Next time on Fight Night…

"…For Asgard!" yelled a mighty warrior.

The skies were dark, clouds covered the sky, and thunder roared across the area. A lightning bolt stuck down…

…Right behind a Superman logo.

* * *

**Joe: WHOOOOO! Superman vs Thor!**

**Indeed. So, anyways, if you guys wanna see Elsa's skills, please refer to the Fight Night i did between her and Jack Frost. And i suggest you read EVERY Fight Night story.**

**Victor: wait, we name a body part, and Elsa got smacked there?**

**Yup.**

**Joe: her face?**

**Yup.**

**Victor: her stomach.**

**Yup.**

**Joe: her ass?**

**...Yup...**

**Joe: what? i got curious.**

**Anyways, be sure to review, favorite and follow me, okay? I'm gonna do another chapter on my Eagle's League story, and a new story about my OC, Peregrine, and then finally, what might possibly be, the GRANDEST FIGHT NIGHT OF THEM ALL!**

**Both OCs: FUCK YEAH!**

**PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


End file.
